picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Blog utilisateur:Aharon McPicsou/Références à l'univers de Donald Duck dans les Comics non Disney
Ce billet cite quelques références à Donald Duck et à son univers trouvé dans différents médias non-Disney, comme nous tous beaucoup d’auteurs issus de milieux différents en eu leur enfance bercé par les aventure de notre canard, ils ont tous voulu lui rendre hommage à leur manière : DC Batman thumb|left *Dans le script de Batman: The Killing Joke, les trois hommes de main du Joker sont identifié comme Huey, Dewey et Louie, nommé d'après les neveux de Donald Duck. Toutefois, le noms ont été retiré de la version finale de l'histoire. Captain Carrot and His Amazing Zoo Crew! thumb|left *Dans le numéro 15, En essayant de se transporter sur Terre-C-Minus. Les héros tombent sur un monde alternatif dans lequel vivent Mickey et Donald. Looney Tunes thumb|left *Dans l'histoire "There's a Hare in My Stew" du numéro 7, on peut voir Daffy Duck porter un vareuse de marin et un béret, la marque de fabrique de Donald. ce quoi à quoi bugs rétorque : "Un canard en tenue de marin ? je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi ridicule !". Les Simpson thumb|left *Dans le numéro 36 on peut voir dans l'histoire "The Geek Shall Inherit the Earth" on peut voir M. Burns devant un grand coffre-fort d'argent ressemblant au dépot de Balthazar Picsou. Immédiatement après cette révélation on peut voir ces trois neveux habillé comme Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck lui apprendre qu'un galion à coulé au large de la côte de l'Espagne. Mais Burns leur dit qu'il est occupé en ce moment et ils vont devoir aller à la chasse au trésor plus tard, à leur grande déception ainsi que celle de Smiters qui porte un béret et une vareuse de marin pour l'occasion. *Dans le numéro 102 Burns qui tient le rôle de l'oncle Picsou enrôle Homer (Donald) Bart, Lisa et Maggie (Riri, Fifi et Loulou) pour une chasse au trésor. ils naviguent jusqu’à l’île de Donrosa, ou ils escaladent le mont Van Horn pour trouver la clé de Strobl que les anciennes tribus de Taliaferro ont caché, finalement ils vont ce rendre dans la grotte Gottfredson ou ils trouvent les milliards Barks. la couverture de 'histoire est quant à elle une référence a celle dessiné par Carl Buettener pour illustrer l'histoire Le fantôme de la grotte. En addition en peut également voir le professeur Frink avec un assistant ressemblant à Filament, M. Burns a un «penny numéro un" (une parodie évidente du Sou fétiche), Le serpent et ses deux cousins apparaissent comme les "Jailbird Boys" (parodiant les Rapetou), et à la fin de l'histoire, Burns essaye (et échoue) de nager dans son argent. Selon Matt Groening le créateur des Simpson, l'histoire est une séquelle au fameuses cases paru plutôt dans le numéro 36, qui fut d’ailleurs la toute première histoire écrite par Ian Boothby, responsable aussi du numéro 102. The Battle for the Barks Billions!.jpg|Couverture de Simpsons Comics 102 Simpsons_comics_102_-_Page_5.jpg| Simpsons_comics_102_-Extrait_1.jpg|Filament ? Simpsons_comics_102_-Extrait_2.jpg|Le mont Van Horn sur l’île Donrosa. Simpsons_comics_102_-_Page_13.jpg|le Sou fétiche de Burns. Simpsons_comics_102_-Extrait_3.jpg|la clé de Strobl caché par les Talliafero. Simpsons_comics_102_-Extrait_4.jpg|la grotte sous-marine de Gottfredson. Simpsons_comics_102_-Extrait_5.jpg|Les "Jailbird Boys" Simpsons_comics_102_-Extrait_6.jpg|Burns s’apprêtant à plonger dans les millions "Barks" thumb|left *la couverture de Bongo Comics Free-for-All de 2011 est une parodie de la case d'ouverture de l'histoire Juste un pauvre vieil homme pauvre... de Barks. On y voit le vendeur de BD nageant dans un dépôt remplis de bandes dessinées tandis que Bart regarde depuis le balcon à proximité. soulignant en outre que l'une des bande dessinée représente un oiseau riche appelé "Oncle Tightwad ". Marvel What The--?! thumb|left *Dans l'histoire "The Vizzion and the Scarlett Wench - Homecoming Around Again" du numéro 3 - volume 1 de la série, on peut voir un certain Scrooge McDuck parmi les manifestants. (jetez un coup d'œil à sa page sur Marvel Wikia, sa vaut le détour ^^) Marvel Adventures: Fantastic Four thumb|left * Un personnage visiblement inspiré de Donald Duck apparaît dans le numéro 46 du volume 1 sous le nom de Wacky Duck. MAD Mad est un magazine satirique américain créé par l'éditeur William Gaines et le rédacteur et auteur Harvey Kurtzman, en 1952. Ouvertement destiné aux jeunes lecteurs, il caricature la culture pop américaine et se moque des petits travers de chacun. Il est le dernier survivant d'un ensemble de titres appréciés de la critique et du public, les EC Comics. Voici toutes les apparences connus de Donald (à noter qu'il était aussi apparu dans des couvertures des versions européennes du magazine) : MAD_17_-_extrait.jpg|Mad n°17 MAD_19_-_extrait.png|Mad n°19, première page de l'histoire Mickey Rodent, réalisé par "Walt Dizzy" (en réalité Will Elder), mettant en scène plusieurs personnages Disney dont Darnold Duck à lire en intégralité ici. MAD_23_-_extrait.jpg|Mad n°23 MAD_35_-_extrait.jpg|Mad n°35 MAD_40_-_extrait.jpg|Mad n°40, une parodie des strips Donald Duck intitulé "Donaldovich Duckski" MAD_46_-_extrait.jpg|Mad n°46, si Donald Duck était écrit par Paddy Chayefsky MAD_57_-_extrait.jpg|Mad n°57 MAD_61_-_extrait.jpg|Mad n°61 MAD_68_-_extrait.jpg|Mad n°68, Donald apparaît à coté de Minnie et d'autres héros de comics. MAD_82_-_extrait.jpg|Mad n°82, Donald change de look MAD_88_-_extrait.jpg|Mad n°88, Donald devient sénateur. MAD_106_-_extrait.jpg|Mad n°106 (October 1966), peu connu il s'agit tout de même de la première mention dans l'histoire des parents de Donald, ici Exeter & mamie Duck. MAD_125_-_extrait.jpg|Mad n°125 MAD_200_-_extrait.jpg|Mad n°200 MAD_214_-_extrait.jpg|Mad n°214, Donald râle devant son écran MAD_292_-_extrait.jpg|Mad n°292 MAD_520_-_extrait.jpeg|Bonus : Mad n°520, consacré uniquement aux cartoons avec une petite apparence de Balthazar Picsou au coté de Donald Trump. Note: Toutes les images présent ici sont la propriété respective de leur auteurs. ils sont uniquement utilisé ici dans le but d'informer. Si vous connaissez une autres référence à Donald Duck ou à son univers qui n'est pas cité dans l'article, merci de me prévenir pour que je la Rajoute :) Catégorie:Billets de blog Catégorie:Exposé